


And So Were Her Knickers

by Entwinedlove



Series: Cotton and Lace 'verse [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Hermione surprises Bucky and Steve by attempting to dress up 40s style. They have fun unwrapping their present.





	And So Were Her Knickers

Hermione doublechecked her outfit again. Red shirtwaist dress, petticoat, belt. Nylons and high heeled shoes. She knew the shoes weren't vintage but she'd tried for the other items on her list.

She was up early, having pinned her hair the night before but it still wasn't cooperating with her. She combed some Sleekeazy through it and told herself it was good enough.

It still bothered her. She wanted everything to be perfect. It was her second Christmas with Steve and their first proper one with Bucky.

Steve woke up next and stumbled his pyjama-clad self into the living room.

"Happy Christmas," she said, drawing his attention to her.

He blinked blearily at her before fully focusing on the picture she made. She was sitting on the floor next to the tree like she'd seen in her image searches for 'Christmas pin-up.' He tilted his head at her and pursed his lips.

She attempted a smile but the longer the silence continued the more she felt it slip off her face. Finally, she couldn't stop herself from asking, "What's wrong with it?"

He raised his eyebrows, still looking her over and then called behind him. "Hey Bucky, come out here."

Bucky, even less a morning person, followed obediently. He stopped in the doorway to see what Steve was looking at. "Oh. Hey, doll." He gave her a sweet smile that eased her nerves.

"It's a little off, isn't it Buck?" Steve asked. Hermione could almost hear the hint of a tease in the timbre of his voice.

"Hmm," Bucky said, looking at her now with a more critical air. "Maybe."

"How far off?" she asked, resisting the urge to tug on the fabric of her skirt. Instead, she clasped her hands tighter in her lap. She'd wanted this to be special and here they were critiquing her present.

"A decade or so," Steve admitted.

Hermione's jaw dropped. "What? No, I researched!"

They both chuckled at her.

"Here, stand up for me," Bucky said, coming closer and offering his hands out to her. She did, proud of herself when she didn't twist her ankle in the shoes. "Well, first off, the shoes are all wrong."

"I know that."

"Just so you know," he said. He walked around her, eyeing her up and down. She felt like prey. He clicked his tongue once or twice in his slow circuit around her. When he was behind her he came up close and put his hands on either side of her hips. "Second," he whispered. She felt him sink to his knees and then his hands were sliding up her legs under her skirt. He grabbed hold of the petticoat and jerked, pulling it free from where it was tucked under the belt at her waist. "The silhouette's wrong. Fabric was rationed, all this extra fluff didn't come until later." His words were quiet and spoken next to her hip as he helped her step out of the petticoat. "The nylons and garter are almost right."

"Almost?" she asked, tilting her head down to look at him.

"Mmhmm," he hummed, and then he put his hands on her hips and turned her around. She spun and his grip kept her from falling over. "What's missing, Steve?" He reached around her and she felt him draw his finger up the back of her leg and her thigh all the way to the hem of the skirt.

"Seams."

"You could draw them on for her."

"That might be fun."

"What else is wrong with it?" Hermione asked biting her lip. She felt decidedly ridiculous now. Bucky was still on his knees in front of her and her back was to Steve. Bucky leaned back and played with the hem of her skirt as he looked her up and down. He flipped it up and let it fall so his head was under her skirt. "Bucky!"

"Just checking for authenticity, sweetheart," he murmured. She could feel the heat of his breath through her layers. "Slip's right, garter's right, no girdle," he clicked his tongue again and shook his head. He bunched up her slip to get a look at her knickers. "And these!"

She felt his fingertip tracing the pattern of lace on her knickers over her mound. She knew those weren't authentic either but she found them much sexier than the full-coverage knickers that were the fashion then.

"You know, I think the belt's too wide," Steve said stepping closer to her. His hands came around her waist and unbuckled it. He then tossed it to the side where it landed on her discarded petticoat.

"You should check her bra, Steve."

Steve hummed. "Should I?" His fingers played with the buttons on her dress, flicking at them lightly before unfastening one and then teasing at the next.

She felt Bucky tug down the front of her lacy knickers. "This is definitely a modern touch," he said and then he licked her mons pubis with a slow drag of his tongue. She'd used a shaving spell the night before so her skin was just the slightest bit rough. Her breath caught in her throat when he did it a second time.

She tipped her head back to rest it against Steve's chest and let her eyes fall shut. She shivered when Bucky licked her again.

"Hmm, the bra looks right, I think, Buck," Steve whispered. His tone had turned husky and she shivered again when he let his fingertips glide along the centre seams of the cups across her nipples.

She opened her eyes and looked down. Steve had unbuttoned her dress completely and Bucky was looking up at her breasts. "It's a little too rounded, maybe. We're taking things off if they're not quite authentic, right?" he asked with a grin.

"Yeah," Steve said. His gaze was focused further down, where Bucky's fingers were still playing with the lace he'd bunched up. He flattened it back out. "They may not be right but I like the lace."

"But they're definitely not authentic. Got to take them off, doll," Bucky whispered. She felt him reach under her garter and tug her knickers down. The gusset was damp and she felt it leave a trail of wetness as he slipped them down her thighs and legs. At the same time, Steve leaned back just enough to unfasten her bra. He pushed the straps and her dress down her arms and let them both fall away.

Her put-together look was down to slip, garters, stockings, and shoes. They leaned away from her to take in her dishevelled state. "Where's your eye pencil, sweetheart," Steve asked, even as he embraced her again, letting his warm hands cover her breasts. He rubbed his fingertips along the satin slip over her nipples and Hermione's breath caught again.

With more concentration than she thought she had, Hermione summoned the pencil from the other room. Steve caught it and then knelt behind her. Bucky reached up and cupped the back of her neck to bring her down to kiss him. She bent at the waist to do it and felt the cool, pointed tip of her makeup pencil at the back of her right ankle.

Steve worked quickly but that didn't detract from the sensual touch. When he was done, he dropped the pencil into the pile of removed clothes and stepped back to get a better look.

Bucky stood too and dug his fingers through her hair, mussing it up as he kissed her more thoroughly. After another moment he pulled away and stepped back too. "Spin, babydoll." She did, this time enjoying the way their gaze devoured her.

"Perfect," Steve said as she faced him and she couldn't help but smile.


End file.
